


His Visit.

by LunaXXMoon1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bipolar Disorder, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Molestation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Therapy, tbh idk what to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: "name?""PAPYRUS SERIF.""any allergies?""SEAFOOD.""why are you here?"Papyrus glances down at the skeleton in the white jacket. He has glasses and had been writing on a paper that he hadn't exactly seen. He glances down at his hospital gowns, and the light blue pants they had supplied him with. He then studies the other's face. He finally finds the words he wants to answer with."I WANT TO KILL MYSELF."
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. admission.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I was recently discharged from the mental hospital(my second time there) and decided to make a fic about it. this is based off my own experience, as well as the characters. papyrus is almost in my own perspective, but there are things that are going to be off, obviously. hope you all enjoy.

"name?"

"PAPYRUS SERIF."

"any allergies?"

"SEAFOOD."

"why are you here?"

Papyrus glances down at the skeleton in the white jacket. He has glasses and had been writing on a paper that he hadn't exactly seen. He glances down at his hospital gowns, and the light blue pants they had supplied him with. He then studies the other's face. He finally finds the words he wants to answer with.

"I WANT TO KILL MYSELF." 

More scribbling noises filled his head as the skeleton makes a small humming sound. He seems almost concentrated. "any voices?"

"NO."

"how do you feel?"

"FINE."

"fine isn't a feeling word."

Papyrus closed his mouth as soon as he opened it. He felt pressured. He didn't know what exactly to say to this doctor. "NERVOUS?" 

The doctor nods. Then that grin stretched even further. "a body check and we can admit you fully, papyrus, you may call me sans. mr. sans to be specific."

Papyrus nods. "OKAY, MR. SANS. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?"

Sans sits back down in his chair and coos one question. "is this your first time getting admitted?" 

Papyrus shuffled uncomfortably, wishing he had a chair to sit on just as the other. "YES." 

Sans writes that down as well, and he flips over a few papers, dabbing his finger on his tongue before doing so. "well, you're going to be roomed with edge n' felldyne in room 3152. you'll take the middle bed." 

Papyrus has no idea who these people are but he assumed they were in here for similar reasons he was. He folds his hands into each other and looks down at his feet. "OKAY."

Sans then gets up once more. "c'mon. let's weigh and measure you. after that, i'll look for contraband, and then, i'll let you go into the common room." Papyrus trudges after Sans, his hospital socks feeling awkward. He would get used to it soon enough. Sans led him into a small room with a scale. There were many supplies in this room as well. Sans leads him onto the scale. He is miserably skinny. Sans writes that down. He then measures his height. Papyrus is on the verge of being 5'11. 

"right. papyrus, i'm going to talk to the dietitian, and arrange for you to get double portions. i'm expecting you to eat all three meals, okay?" Papyrus nodded dumbly as the doctor spoke. He then drags Papyrus to the common room. Many other patients sat in chairs around tables, 4 in the room in total. Another doctor was watching over all the them, and they were all working on some sort of packets. 

The doctor was a black skeleton, with goopy tentacles coming out their back. They completely drenched the coat and scrubs they were wearing. Somehow they still came off as something professional. He sits down where Sans tells him too. There is an empty seat to his left, and another person to his right. It's a girl with red hair and scales. She has hair over her face. He quickly stops staring and stares at the table. His foot bounces anxiously. 

Sans walks over to his coworker, lounging lazily. He starts up some idle chatter with him. At that moment, a person walks in. They were taller than him, and wore a hoodie. They had a hospital gown under, along with jean pants. They sit down at the empty chair next to him. He moves back a little to make room. The person seems to smirk, and they say loudly, "HEY, MR. SANS, MR. NIGHTMARE. WHAT'S UP WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?"

Sans waves to the patient. "yes, hi edge, it's nice to see you too. done with helping ms. undyne?" 

Papyrus blinks. This was his roommate. "YEAH," Edge said, turning to face the other. "IT WAS STUPID, THOUGH. SHE KEPT HAVING AN ATTITUDE WITH ME, AND I WAS THIS CLOSE," He makes a gesture with his hands. "TO GETTING A PROGRAM. YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE." 

Sans chuckled. "edge, i'm pretty damn sure everyone in this hospital has a problem with you." 

Edge rolls his eyes, and calls out loudly, "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, RAISE YOUR HAND, OR FOREVER HOLD THE PEACE." He props his skull up with his arm that's resting on the back of the chair. His foot rests on his thigh. The whole room raised their hands, and Edge almost looked angry. 

"ALRIGHT. LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH." He points to a monster in the back. It looked like Sans, but more.. Blue? They had a scarf, and had bright blue eyes. "WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM WITH ME?" 

The other patient said, "most of the time you're too damn loud!" 

Sans laughed along with everyone else. Edge rolled his eyes. "YEAH, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, MR. MANIC. GET OUT OF MY FACE." 

The skeleton rose an annoyed skeletal brow. "excuse me? i'm not even in front of you!"

Mr. Nightmare hissed, "stop escalating, the both of you. do you want a program? then maybe the both of you would stop talking. and edge, you should know better. you're status 3. do you want a 0 for the hour?" 

Edge whined. "NO. DON'T GIVE ME A 0. I LITERALLY DID NOTHING. BLUE WAS THE ONE ESCALATING THINGS!" 

"just shut up, okay."

Edge hissed to himself and turned. He was given paperwork by Sans, who then waddled over to Papyrus. "do ya know what a program is? or status?" 

Papyrus shook his head no. Sans turns to Edge. "why don't you explain it to him?" 

Edge's red eyes glided over to Papyrus. They looked him over, before his mouth slipped into a smile. "STATUS IS LIKE RANKS. EACH COME WITH PERKS. STATUS 3 IS THE MAX. JUST BE GOOD AND YOU'LL WORK THROUGH THEM. GOT THAT?" He pauses. "AND A PROGRAM IS BASICALLY PAPERWORK. IT SUCKS, AND YOU HAVE TO EAT OUTSIDE, BUT IT ONLY LASTS ABOUT A DAY IF YOU'RE OVER 13. IF YOU'RE A KID IT CAN LAST AS LITTLE AS 15 MINUTES." 

Papyrus flushes up. Edge was pretty, and he could barely even respond. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'LL REMEMBER THAT." 

"that's your roommate, edge. make sure he's good, okay?" Sans smiled at the two. Edge continues to smile at him. 

"OF COURSE, MR. SANS. IT'S ALMOST DOWNTIME ANYWAY-- YES? YOU CAME AT A GOOD TIME, NEWBIE." 

Nightmare interrupts. "lunch is coming soon. after, i'll give you your status sheets and you can enjoy down time." 

Edge says, "TODAY'S FRIDAY, AND NOTHING EVER HAPPENS ON THE WEEKENDS. DON'T EXPECT ANY GROUPS OR THERAPY DURING THOSE DAYS. DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR SOCIAL WORKER IS? IF YOU DO I CA-"

"please. shut the hell up, edge." Nightmare hissed once more. "i see i have to give you a 0 for the hour." 

Edge rolls his eyelights. "WHATEVER. I'LL GET IT BACK." He turns to Papyrus. "WE'LL TALK MORE DURING DOWN TIME, ROOMIE." 


	2. lunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch happens. papyrus meets a new staff members, and a new roommate. edge has yet to come in.

Lunch came soon-after Papyrus arrived. Lunch came in a Styrofoam box, and felt cold to Papyrus's hands. He misses his gloves. He puts it down on a tray. The 'Blue' person from before is going around, putting cups and plastic utensils down for everyone. Nightmare approves, nodding his black goopy head. He writes something down on a sheet that Papyrus couldn't see- Boy, these people and their invisible writing- so he quickly looked down at his lunch. 

Without opening it, he already felt sick. He already ate breakfast before he got admitted (A small peach, with a tall glass of milk,) and he wasn't used to eating a second meal before 1 o'clock. His 'usual' lunch is at about 4. He bit his tongue into his mouth, and moved his finger up to chew at it- what he usually did when he was feeling this way. He immediately felt a jab in his abdomen. He turned to whoever did it. It was the red-haired girl from earlier. He gulps. She whispers while Mr. Nightmare is staring at Blue. "That's self harm. They'll give you a program for that."

"why is anyone talking?" Sans drawled, glancing over to the couple. The girl immediately appeared anxious and innocent just from the look on her face. Papyrus suddenly felt more uncomfortable than he should have, and let her do the talking.   
"Sorry, Mr. Sans. Papyrus was asking me about the meal ticket. He didn't know what to do with it."

"you know you aren't supposed to tal…" The words Sans had uttered disappeared in Papyrus' brain, or perhaps he didn't hear it at all. His eyes locked with the meal ticket Undyne was talking about. It was a small slip of paper that seemed to be printed with the food for that day. On his, there was a little orange sticker saying in bold letters, 'FOOD ALLERGY'. He glances over to the 'Allergen' section, and sees what was listed. He was allergic to seafood, and there it was, printed on the ticket. He vaguely remembers filling out the paperwork down in the reception, waiting for his screening. His father stood with him the whole time. 

He feels a burst of guilt come from within him, and he feels heat come to his face. He blinks a few times, and he feels wetness in his eye-sockets. He's going to cry. 

"papyrus."

He doesn't hear anything at all. It seems that the reality has settled in of what's actually happening. He's here because he endangered himself, and he can't get out until they thought he was better. His fingers twitched as he barely contained not biting into them until he tasted marrow. 

"papyrus." 

He shuts his eyes tight and wraps himself in his arms. He rocks forward and backward, until he feels a little better. He opens them again and sees Sans starting at him with an uncomfortable face. "papyrus. do you feel okay?"

Papyrus takes a deep breath, and buries his face in his hands. "HM? OH, YES, I'M FINE. CAN I EAT?"

Sans slowly moves back. His mouth starts to move a minute later. "...sure." Papyrus takes a fork, and opens the tray. Lunch was parmesan chicken with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. He forced a smile on his face and dipped the fork into the potatoes. He tastes them. They were cold. He cringes physically, but in order to not be a bother, he forces himself to eat as much of the lunch as he possibly could, which was a little more than half. Granted, it took about 4 cups of apple juice to get through, but he got through it. He stuffed the empty cup and dirty plastic spoon and fork into the box, closing it up. He rose his hand patiently, until someone answered him. Sans nor Nightmare seemed to notice him. He had almost given up hope when someone walked into the room, and saw him.

The new person was a skeleton with sharp teeth, just like Edge, but instead, had a deeper wine red as his eye-lights. He wore a hoodie over his scrubs, which had fur. It seemed so warm. His not so warm eye-lights glided onto him. He suddenly felt very small, despite not being so. "whaddya want, squirt?" 

Papyrus squirms in his seat. "W-WELL, UHM... I-I WAS WONDERING I-IF I-"

The doctor rose a skeletal brow, and frowned at Papyrus. "speak up! how the hell m' I posed' to hear ya' if yer' mumblin'?" 

Papyrus squeaked and turned a brilliant orange. It was light and innocent, just as much as he was. "I WANT TO THROW THIS OUT!" He rushed out quickly. The doctor quickly turned up in a smile, and that made Papyrus feel a hell of a lot better.  
"go 'head. name's mr. red. who're ya?"

Papyrus tries to smile as he scrambles up to throw out his tray. "OH, UHM! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. NICE TO MEET YOU, MR. RED!" 

Red smiled at Papyrus. Papyrus felt way less guilty. "right. good ta' meet ya' too. you ever need somethin' don' be fraid' to talk ta' me." Papyrus nods quickly. He felt like Mr. Red was nice. He turns to stare at the table, and folds his hands quietly. Red took a seat with the other doctors, and he didn't hear him talk about him, anyway. "since yer' done, come here n' get ya status sheet." Papyrus immediately shot up and moved towards the table in the back. It was the only brown one. Red handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it, and a list of things that should be done every day. He looks over it, before asking,   
"WHERE DO IT GO?"

Red tells him to go to his room. His name should be on one of the doors. He steps out into the hall, and calls down the hallway, "COMING DOWN FOR DOWNTIME." He goes down, until he sees his name on one of the doors. He reads the paper from top to bottom.   
1\. Edge Cortez.  
2\. Papyrus Serif.  
3\. Drest Kreatz. 

He doesn't know who 'Drest' is, but he assumes he's going to know soon, due to the figure of someone at the farthest bed in. He walks in calmly, and goes to sit on his bed. 'Drest', or so he assumes, turns to face him. He waves stiffly, and sits on the side, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"who're you?" Drest asks. Papyrus looks over him. He had dark lines going down his cheeks. A red, bleeding heart is marked on his chest. 

"OH. I'M. UH. PAPYRUS. WHO ARE YOU?" He tries to act as politely as he possibly could.

Drest grins. "drest. but everyone calls me dust. you can, too. nice to meet you, pap." His tone was cold and fake. Papyrus hated it.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, TOO." He lied. 


End file.
